The Tales of TK
by Eodynn
Summary: Hi, I'm T.K and this is the story of me, my friends, my life, and Digimon.
1. And So it Begins

Hi, my name is T.K and I've been through some crazy stuff in my life. Some of it, I'm sure you won't believe. Unless you were there.

I'll start from the beginning. This is the story...of my life.

It was when I was only 8 years old. I was at summer camp. Having a great time, mind you. I was crawling around in the grass, when something floated in front of my face. I looked up at it. 'Snow!' I thought. 'What on earth? It's summer!' I looked around, to see if anyone else was around. I spotted a girl with long hair and a large pink hat.

"Hey Mimi! What's happening?" I called out, running towards her.

"I don't know T.K!" She said, in her high-pitched voice. More snowflakes fell, then more, and more. Then the wind kicked up, and transformed the summer sunny day into a full-on blizzard.

"Come on, let's get inside!" I yelled. The snow battered our faces as we ran for the brown hut where we were staying. Ahead of us, I saw an older boy with short blue hair and a first aid bag. Joe. He flew inside the hut as if he were being chased by an angry bear, and Mimi and I followed him in. Inside, Joe was sitting down on a bench looking terrified. Also, there was a red-haired boy sitting at a laptop computer with a frustrated look on his face. This guy is Izzy, he's a right computer wiz. The door opened again, and three kids ran in, all older than me.

One was tall, had large spiky brown hair and wore goggles on his forehead, and had a look of excitement on his face. This is Tai. He was panting, and talking to a girl wearing a yellow top, and blue jeans. She had a blue helmet on her head, with chestnut hair poking out from underneath. Her name is Sora.

Then there was Matt. Matt is my half-brother, I hadn't seen him in a long time. My parents split up when we were very young. My father took Matt, and my mother took me. Matt is really cool, he was wearing a green sleeveless t-shirt and he had spiky blonde hair.

We listened to the raging storm outside, warming up indoors. No-one said anything, although Matt and I kept exchanging glances. The windows slowly cleared, and the landscape was covered in snow.

"I guess the canoe races are cancelled," Tai said, and he flung open the door. "So let's have Toboggan races instead!" He laughed and ran outside. I ran out the door, giggling.

"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" I ran out into the crunchy snow, and heard Matt's voice.

"Hey T.K, be careful! Slow down!" It was good having Matt around, especially after having Mum as the only family around for all those years. It was nice to be cared about. Sora came outside, shivering. Then Mimi and Joe came out.

"Wow!" Said Mimi. "Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" I got to work on my snowman, began to pile up the snow for the body when I heard gasps from the others. I stood up and looked at the sky. I almost collapsed straight down again.

"Hey, what's your name, Izzy, come on out here, you gotta see this!" Tai yelled at the hut. Izzy rushed out, and looked up at the sky.

There was almost a sort of wave rippling in the sky. It was turquoise coloured, and it looked awesome. Mimi was enchanted. "It's beautiful, magical even!"

Izzy spoke up, sounding curious. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Maybe an aurora?" Suggested Sora.

"You mean aurora borealis, the Northern Lights?" Izzy countered. "That's impossible. You see that in Alaska; we're way too far south.

"Tell that to the snow." Replied Sora.

Joe stammered, "I really think we should get back inside, before we all come down with pneumonia!"

Matt said, "Miss this? The sky is like short-circuiting!" The sky got even weirder; a small green vortex appeared way up high.

"Hey, what's that?" Tai asked. It began to glow.

We all gasped and Mimi uttered a cry, for seven beams of light had shot out of the vortex and were coming in our direction. Then, smoke filled the air, as the first beam of light exploded on the snow in front of Tai's feet. Then the other beams of light followed, impacting in front of each of our feet in turn. The smoke cleared quickly as it ended.

Sora said, "Everyone, are you alright?"

"We're still here." Matt said.

"That was scary." Squeaked Mimi.

Joe looked bewildered. "Wh – what was it?"

Izzy, who was on the snow, crawled forwards to a small crater in front of him. "Meteors?"

Then, light shot up from all of the craters, including the one near me. Then, a small glowing ball of light rose out of each one. Tai gasped, then reached out and grabbed his. We all followed suit. The object felt very light in my hand. I opened my hand to look, and there was a small light blue gadget sitting in my palm. Sora said the obvious question. "What...are these?"

Izzy tried to come up with an answer. "Uhh...my guess is some sort of miniature remote digital afilax."

Joe said, "No instructions?" A huge wave, yes a wave, rose up in front of us.

"Forget the instructions, surf's up!" Cried Tai in alarm. Then it came crashing down. We were swallowing in, spinning. I yelled out for Matt, but my voice could not be heard above the other's screams. I felt my body being tossed and turned, all I could see was blue and green, I lost sight of the others.

"Matt? Matt! MATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" was the last thing I said before I blacked out.


	2. A Brief Introduction

"_T.K! T.K!"_

"_Matt! MATT!"_

"_Come on Matt we're leaving."_

"_NO I won't leave without T.K!"_

"_MATT! MATT!"_

"_T.K. come with me."_

"_NO MOM I want to stay with Matt!"_

_They led us off in opposite directions._

"_MATT!"_

"_T.K! T.K!"_

"T.K! T.K!"

"Matt! Matt don't leave me!" I cried, with my eyes shut tight.

"Matt? What's a Matt?" Said a voice, definitely not Matt's. It was high pitched and squeaky, but it wasn't Mimi. I opened my eyes. There was a little pink thing next to me, with two wiggly cords sticking out of what I assumed to be its head.

"Wh...what are you?" I uttered, very wary.

"I am Tokomon. And I'm happy! I'm so happy that you're finally here, T.K! I've been waiting for you all my life!" Said the thing, or Tokomon as it said.

He, I just knew it was a he, was kind of cute, with a lovely smile. "Tokomon," I said. "It's good to meet you! Have you seen my brother Matt?"

"You mean more like you? You're the first like you I've ever seen here on File Island." Tokomon replied.

"File Island? Island? But we're not on an island!" I said, bewildered. "But wherever we are I have to find Matt, I can't lose him again!" and I set off running.

"Wait!" called Tokomon, who began to bound after me. "I can smell something over that way!" He indicated with one of his tiny legs. "It has a similar scent to you! Follow me!" and Tokomon leapt off. "Catch me if you can!" He taunted me.

I laughed and ran after him. Among strangely coloured trees and bushes we ran, then I lost sight of Tokomon. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and called out, "Tokomon, is that you?" And then a voice, not Tokomon's, spoke up.

"T.K, is that you?"

"Matt!" I cried and ran into his embrace.

"Hello." There was a small white and orange...thing...on the ground near our feet. "You must be T.K." it said. "Matt has been very worried about you. My name is Tsunomon."

"Hi!" I said to Tsunomon. "Have you seen Tokomon?"

Then I heard his voice, "Hey T.K! Over here!"

"Coming!" I called after him and ran towards his nearby voice. I ran past a tree, and saw him. "Tokomon, there you are!"

"T.K!" Called Matt as he ran after me with Tsunomon under his left arm.

Tai, Izzy and Sora were in the clearing, along with three more things. They were pink. One was a pink ball with two cords coming out of the top, one was a pink blob with little arms, and one was a pink orb with a blue flower coming out of the top.

"Hey Matt!" said Tai. "You too?"

"Yeah, I'm here too," he replied.

"No!" Tai sighed. "I meant that, under your arm."

"Oh, this guy?" Said Matt. "Yeah well..."

"Hello, you appear pleasant." Tsunomon spoke up. "Tsunomon is my name, and I am quite pleased to meet you." I ran over to Tokomon and pulled him into a hug, and we started giggling.

Then, a yell broke through the bushes, followed closely by Joe. He stumbled forwards, screaming. "Joe?" said Tai.

"Help me!" he cried, pursued by a small grey thing in the shape of a seal with a tuft of orange hair sticking out of its head. "This thing!" panicked Joe. "This thing! It won't leave me alone!"

"Hey, who are you calling a thing?" It said, in an offended tone. "I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon."

Joe looked at Bukamon as it landed on his shoulder and it started laughing. Joe wailed and looked at us.

"What... what's wrong with you guys! Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those creatures standing right there!" He looked at them, bewildered. "They're...they're everywhere! What are they?"

"We're..." said Bukamon as he swooped down to join the other creatures.

"Digimon!" said the creatures in unison, smiling. "Digital monsters!"

Tai stepped forwards. "Digital monsters?" he asked.

"Yes, Digimon!" they confirmed.

Tai's little pink creature, called Koromon I found out, bounced along. "We're not just digital monsters, we're much more than that! We're...kinda cute!"

Matt's Tsunomon added, "and very loyal!"

"With beautiful hair!" grinned Sora's Digimon called Yokomon.

"Or maybe no hair at all!" said Motimon, Izzy's Digimon.

Bukamon said, "We can be funny! Nyhah!"

"And adorable!" said Tokomon.

Tai beamed. "It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora."

"Nice place you got here! Except the bugs." She said.

"And the self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt." Tai added.

"No autographs, please." He joked.

Tai continued the commentary. "This is Joe."

"I'd shake hands!" he said, "If you have any!"

"Izzy here's our computer expert." Tai said.

"Do you have internet access?" was his typical Izzy comment.

"And last but not least," he indicated me. "This little guy is...uhh..."

"T.K." I explained. "Call me T.K. And I'm not as small as I look!" I finished with some satisfaction.

"There now, is that everybody?" Tai continued.

"Hey what happened to the girl in the funny pink hat?" asked Sora.

"Now now, her name is Mimi," said Tai.

"Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers," Izzy suggested. "Or going on a nature hike." His theories were quickly disproved as we heard a scream that was distinctly Mimi's.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"C'mon!" Said Tai, and we started running in the direction of the voice.

"OK, so she's not picking flowers," said Izzy.

"Mimi?" called Tai as we ran into a large clearing. "Where are you?"

There she was, as she ran out from behind a tree screaming, with a little green plant-like Digimon at her side. "Mimi, it's OK!" called Tai, but the little green Digimon didn't seem to be Mimi's problem.

A terrible growl-screech-roar filled the air, as an enormous giant red bug flew over the trees behind Mimi. It then flew down and over our heads, flying past and shearing off the tops of some trees with its sharp mandibles. This appeared to be too much for Mimi, she knelt down on the floor and closed her eyes. Her green Digimon spoke to her. "Mimi are you alright?"

"I think so." She whispered.

"Don't worry, Tanemon's here to protect you," said Tanemon.

Sora knelt down next to Mimi. "It's OK, Mimi." She said in a firm but reassuring voice. "Oh Sora..." was the reply.

The giant red bug made another terrible hunting cry and circled round again. We began to run. Fast. The bug got delayed by some trees, but not for long. It was soon on the chase. I ran by Matt's side. "GET DOWN!" he cried. We all dived down to the ground as the bug swept viciously over our heads.

Joe gritted his teeth. "Will this nightmare never end? My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!"

"Here he comes again!" warned Yokomon.

Tai got to his feet. "OK, that does it! No more running away."

Sora was worried. "What else can we do?"

I looked up at Matt as he said, "She's right! There's no way we can fight that thing!"

Izzy added, "Not and win anyway." We started running again, and the chase resumed. We ran past the peculiar landscape and came to the end of the forest, which we burst out of in a panic. But we were not happy about this, as in front of us was the edge of a huge cliff.

"Oh great," said Matt. "Did anyone bring a helicopter?"

Tai walked right to the edge to look down, and Sora said, "be careful Tai."

After a couple of seconds, Tai concluded, "There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way."

"Another way where?" enquired Sora. We felt a rumbling behind us and heard the terrible scream again, as the creature burst out of the trees. We dived to the ground once more as it whooshed overhead and wheeled round. Tai, still apart from the rest of us, seemed an easy target for the bug.

"Watch out Tai!" cried Sora in alarm. Tai, in vain, was trying to run away from the fast flying monster, when Koromon jumped up.

"Here I come!" He cried, and drew in air. He then exhaled a number of small pink bubbles, which burst on the creature's armour. Then the monster zoomed under Koromon, causing him to lose his balance and go flying.

"Not again!" moaned Tai. The red bug headed for the rest of the group.

Yokomon called out, "Digimon attack!" Then, she and the rest of the Digimon flew up and began shooting more pink bubbles at the creature, with little effect. They were all knocked out of the sky by the monster, which then crashed down into the forest. I watched with horror as Tokomon hit the ground, hard. It grew quiet.

Sora called out, "Yokomon!" The digimon were scattered around on the ground, with Tai leaning over Koromon.

Tai picked up Koromon. "Koromon, are you crazy? Why'd you do it?"

"Sorry. It's just... I'm trying to make a good impression." Koromon said weakly.

"Crazy guy." Tai said quietly.

Sora picked Yokomon up tenderly. "Ohh..." she sighed. "Yokomon..."

Mimi looked into Tanemon's eyes. "Tanemon, talk to me."

Izzy picked up Motimon and said to us, "They must be programmed for courage."

Tears glistened in the corner of my eyes as I looked down at my new friend, Tokomon, who had got all beaten up by a huge red bug just to protect me. "Tokomon what's wrong?" I sniffed.

Matt, stood next to me, had Tsunomon in his hands. "Hey Tsunomon, wake up!"

Joe held Bukamon with an expression of concern on his face. "Bukamon! Wake up!" Then, "Ah, oh no!" for the too familiar cry broke the quietness and the bug rose up out of the trees, looking undamaged and angrier than ever. We all ran to Tai, and we stood, facing the monster.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him!" groaned Sora.

"Me too!" agreed Tai. "Guess he had other plans, huh."

"I know I should have brought my bug spray." Joe complained. The red bug took a few more steps forwards.

"OK, get ready to run!" Tai said. The creature roared again.

Koromon looked up at Tai. "No, we fight." He argued.

"Huh?" Tai said, confused.

"That's right," confirmed Koromon. "It's the only way; stand and fight!"

The creature roared as Tai said, "Give it up, will ya?"

Motimon wriggled in Izzy's grip and said, "No, Koromon's right, it's time that we show'em what we're made of!"

Izzy disagreed. "No don't!"

"They're right." Said Yokomon.

"No way." Sora argued. "You're no match for him Yokomon!"

Tsunomon struggled in Matt's hand and took the approach of "Lemme go lemme go lemme go!" Tokomon tried to get out of my grasp, wriggling and struggling and gnashing his sharp teeth. Then, all the Digimon leapt out of our hands and leapt towards the beast.

"It's useless!" Sora called after them. We all tried as best as we could to dissuade our Digimon from advancing but they wouldn't listen. Even Tokomon kept going, even when I shouted to him, "Don't go!"

"NO!" called Tai with despair. "DON'T, KOROMON!" Then something on Tai's belt flashed. Then something on all of us flashed. A dark swirling vortex appeared overhead, and then spread, darkening the whole sky. Seven beams of multicoloured light blasted out of it, and fell onto each of our Digimon in turn. WE all gasped in amazement. Then, the Digimon grew brighter. And bigger.

"Koromon, digivolve to...Agumon!"

"Yokomon, digivolve to...Biyomon!"

"Motimon, digivolve to...Tentomon!"

"Tsunomon, digivolve to...Gabumon!"

"Tokomon, digivolve to...Patamon!"

"Bukamon, digivolve to...Gomamon!"

"Tanemon, digivolve to...Palmon!"

The light and dark cleared at once. Where our Digimon had been before, there now were bigger, tougher looking creatures. Sora said, "Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?"

Tai couldn't think of an answer except for, "They're...bigger."

'Agumon' uttered a cry and jumped forwards, closely followed by the other Digimon. They leapt up onto the creature's face, but it swept them back to the ground. Springing to his feet, Agumon said, "Alright then, you asked for it!"

The creature prepared to take off into the air, but Palmon cried out "Poison Ivy!" Her 'fingers' elongated as long vines, snaring the bug's foot and preventing it's take to the air.

Patamon flew up with new orange wings, and said "Boom Bubble!" He drew in a lot of air, inflating his body, and then he spat out a large bluish bubble that smashed onto the creature's head.

Tentomon flew up, and made an electrical charge. "Super Shocker!" He shouted, and fired the electricity at the creature, making it very mad. It roared, and Gomamon rolled under its feet, which provided a suitable distraction for the others to attack.

"Attack everyone!" called Agumon. "Pepper Breath!" He created a small fireball in his mouth and blasted it straight at Kuwagamon. It impacted on its head. Gabumon created a stream of blue energy by crying "Blue Blaster!" and Biyomon helped out by calling "Spiral Twister!" and firing the green rotating energy blast. Small flames appeared on the creature's head, it seemed a little bit damaged. It roared fiercely, the flames being extinguished.

Agumon took lead. "Now, all together." Patamon, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon and Tentomon all used their powerful ranged attacks at once to blast the monster and hurt it a lot. I could only stand and watch in amazement as the creature collapsed, burning, into the forest behind it.

The Digimon ran to us, laughing. "Told ya we could do it!" said Agumon happily. We were all reunited with our partner Digimon happily.

"Tokomon, I mean Patamon, that was so cool!" I grinned, but my grin was soon wiped off my face as we heard the roar once again.

Sora cried, "Watch out!" as the beast once again rose out of the forest, seemingly unharmed. It seemed like it had had enough, for it plunged its huge pincers into the ground, causing a huge crack to run across the cliff edge, which we were all standing on. The ground began to shake, and then the whole cliff edge began to fall, down towards the raging waters below.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Period. Hope this is enough._

A/N: Thanks for the review! I will put the author's note at the end of the chapters that make things easier for myself.


End file.
